Picnic
by Kleine Stimme
Summary: AU Nyo!PruHun. Julchen se carcajeó y miró con melancolía aquella casa de ladrillos rosáceos, de ventanas pequeñas bordeadas por las hojas de la hiedra que habían plantado hacía más de diez años. Esa casa que había sido su hogar desde que había llegado a Hungría y conocido a quien fuese su pareja. R-18.


**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** AU. Esto es un R-18; si no le gusta el pron, pues no lea (?).

 **Parejas involucradas:** Nyo!Hungría/Nyo!Prusia, ¿mención de Nyo!Hungría/Nyo!Austria?

 **Palabras:** 4,502 (Me siento pro~)

 **Resumen:** Julchen se carcajeó y miró con melancolía aquella casa de ladrillos rosáceos, de ventanas pequeñas bordeadas por las hojas de la hiedra que habían plantado hacía más de diez años. Esa casa que había sido su hogar desde que había llegado a Hungría y conocido a quien fuese su pareja.

 **Sucesos históricos relacionados:** El gloriooooooso Picnic Paneuropeo, la vida en régimen comunista, automóviles de la época, los rusos, el Muro y un largo etcétera de excusas para un buen pron (?).

 **Nota de autor:** ¡Buenas! Vengo a dejarles un regalito~ Que estuve ocupada con lo de acabar el puti-semestre, pero al fin y… Y ya se viene más de mis otros fics. Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo de Nyo!PruHun, pero no se daba hasta que me acordé de esto del Picnic Paneuropeo y fue como… Como cuando uno se prueba un zapato hermoso y ¡te queda de maravilla! Traducciones no hay porque el alemán es terrible de básico oe (?).

Ah, Pru, esto es pa tiiiiii~ (?)

* * *

 **Picnic**

* * *

\- ¿Estás seguro que nos dejarán pasar? – La albina se ataba el cabello en una coleta mientras un chico rubio a su lado doblaba la tela de una tienda de campaña para subirla al Trabant blanco estacionado tras ellos, en aquella callejuela de algún pueblo cercano a Budapest.

El otro chico contestó con un suspiro profundo.

\- Dudo que Dan nos haya mentido. Es decir, él trabaja en esta operación en la frontera, ¿no? Si le han dicho que se podrá pasar ese día, debe ser cierto. – Los ojos celestes del chico se posaron en el rostro desconfiado de la albina, para la que todo aún parecía un sueño, una ilusión.

¿Realmente podría volver a la Alemania Federal? ¿Podría encontrarse con su hermanita? ¿Cómo podía estar segura de que esto no se tornaría un baño de sangre junto a la frontera?

Con un bufido, la joven abrió la puerta del automóvil y dejó su bolso sobre el asiento trasero. El otro chico rio sonoramente.

\- Oh, Julchen, deja ese mal humor. – Se carcajeó el rubio. La albina se volvió hacia él y le amenazó con su pie, forrado en cuero negro y unos cordones del mismo color, la planta del botín, de todas formas, era lo que lucía peligroso. – Bien, bien, tranquila. – El chico mantuvo las manos en alto, en signo de rendición.

La albina soltó una risotada dominante y se dejó caer junto a él, sentándose en la hierba del jardín de la pequeña casa. El rubio suspiró, meneando la cabeza a modo de "esta chica no tiene remedio", volviendo a sus labores, ahora por fin comenzando a atar la tienda convertida en un pequeño cuadrado de tela de no más de 50x50 centímetros.

\- Edwin, ¿de verdad crees que podremos ver a nuestras familias de nuevo? – La albina se echó hacia atrás, sus cabellos blancos aunque atados en coleta, se enredaban entre la verde hierba húngara.

\- Llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí. – El rubio contestó, atando las cuerdas en un rosetón y sin mirar a la otra chica. – De todos modos prefiero intentar regresar, aunque pierda la vida al intentarlo. – Sonaba decidido. Julchen se incorporó con rapidez, mirándole con incredulidad. ¿Arriesgaría su vida por cruzar una frontera? ¿Realmente…?

\- Estás loco. – Murmuró la albina, llevándose una mano al cuello y jugando con la cruz de su collar entre sus dedos.

\- Prefiero estar loco. Ya no aguanto más estando aquí; al igual que tú llevo años sin ver a mi familia y los rusos ya me tienen harto. Quizá no podamos pasar, quizá Dan nos haya mentido pero… - Se detuvo, respirando hondo antes de continuar.- Quiero creer que lo lograremos. Y si no lo logramos, no me importará morir. De todas formas, moriré si no veo a mi familia de nuevo.

Julchen tragó saliva. Ya sólo faltaba un día para el día propuesto, el día en el que cruzarían la frontera. Ya habían transcurrido casi treinta años desde el día de la separación, cuando quedó apartada de su familia en Berlín Oriental al cuidado de sus tíos. La correspondencia era realmente complicada, pero pudo mantenerse comunicada con su familia; enterándose también por ese medio del nacimiento de una hermana pequeña.

Edwin se levantó y abrió la puerta del automóvil, echando dentro la tienda doblada perfectamente. Luego tomó su bolso y también lo echó dentro. Se metió una mano al bolsillo y sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos, sacando uno y ofreciéndole a la albina. Ella le miró y medio dubitativa sacó uno. Edwin sacó un encendedor plateado y le encendió el cigarrillo primero a ella, luego a sí mismo, e inspiró el humo.

\- El último antes de partir. – guiñó el rubio.

Julchen se carcajeó y miró con melancolía aquella casa de ladrillos rosáceos, de ventanas pequeñas bordeadas por las hojas de la hiedra que habían plantado hacía más de diez años. Esa casa que había sido su hogar desde que había llegado a Hungría y conocido a quien fuese su pareja. Qué extraño parecía que aquel mismo hombre fuese su boleto al ansiado regreso. Aquel hombre que la engañó con una austríaca. Aquel que se iba de viaje por largos tiempos: "haciendo política" entre los rusos y los húngaros, entre los norteamericanos y los alemanes. El mismo que se detuvo hacía unas semanas, de noche, frente a su puerta y golpeó. Que le entregó en sus manos el volante que decía los detalles de su huida. "Sabía que esto te haría feliz." "¿Cómo puedo creer en tus palabras?" "Créeme. En menos de un mes te encontrarás con tu familia."

\- Me parece que fue ayer que llegué a este lugar. – suspiró, el humo escapando de entre sus labios.

\- ¿Junto a Dan? – Edwin le miró desde sus ojos claros.

Julchen le miró, como si le odiase por decirlo.

\- _Ja_. Él me dijo que esta sería mi casa. Pensar que sólo estuvimos juntos una semana en Budapest y me dio esta casa, me llamó su novia… - La albina bajó la mirada, el cigarrillo se encendía cada vez que respiraba por la boca.

\- Jul. No quiero meterme demasiado en lo que fue tu relación con él… Pero confío en su palabra. Si él dijo que no te engañó, le creo. Dan no es así, es un hombre derecho que está muerto de amor por ti, incluso ahora. – Ed se apoyó en el Trabant, mirándola para alcanzar a captar algún gesto que traicionase su máscara de mujer fría que no perdona.

\- Si está "muriendo de amor" como tú dices, que se muera de una vez y no me moleste. Al contrario de lo que crees, yo conozco gente, tengo testigos de que él estaba con esa austríaca. Que se besaron.

Edwin iba a replicar, pero Julchen abrió la puerta del conductor del automóvil y le dirigió una mirada que le gritaba que no dijera nada.

\- ¿Manejarás tú o tendré que hacerlo yo? – La albina puso los botines sobre el volante y sus labios tomaron una sonrisa tétrica que a Edwin le hizo estremecerse. No, si ella manejaba hoy con lo que él le había dicho, podía considerarse hombre muerto.

\- Yo lo haré, Jul. – Contestó, metiéndose por la misma puerta y empujando a Jul al otro asiento.

La albina se acomodó en el otro asiento, volteando a ver que en la parte trasera del auto llevasen todo lo que necesitaban.

\- ¿Todo bien en la casa? – Preguntó Ed, mirándole a través del espejo. Jul, por toda respuesta, levantó su manojo de llaves y lo hizo tintinear en el aire. El rubio ajustó el espejo para ver bien lo que ocurría detrás del auto, metió la llave y la giró. El automóvil se encendió y dejó salir algo de humo por el tubo de escape. Julchen infló una mejilla al notar que algo de su lista mental no estaba materializado al interior del Trabant.

\- Edwin, no trajiste comida. – Casi se quejó. El otro le miró y negó con la cabeza, jugando un poco con la palanca de cambio, antes de ponerse en marcha, avanzando calle abajo.

\- Jul, son dos horas y media hasta Sopron. Supongo que podrás aguantártelas.

* * *

\- Es tu culpa.

\- ¿Mía?

\- Lo tenía todo planificado y tú… Tú no trajiste la comida. – Con un suave codazo a Edwin, Julchen se vengó y pidió otro par de salchichas para llevar a la frontera. – La comida es lo mínimo que tienes que llevar a un picnic. Digo, si no llevas, no hay picnic y no hay alegría.

El rubio dejó los panes que planeaba llevar sobre el mostrador y la jovencita húngara comenzó a sacar las cuentas del dinero que les costaría. Julchen se cruzó de brazos y Edwin se encargó de pagar. Se lo debía a la albina por no llevar la canasta que tenían preparada de la noche anterior.

Juntos salieron de la tienda y se subieron al Trabant cada uno por una de las puertas; esta vez Julchen en el asiento del conductor. Ajustó los espejos a su gusto, mirándose en ellos antes de arrancar el motor. Como siempre, se aseguraba de lucir asombrosa.

\- Eres una narcisista. – Observó el rubio, desviando la mirada hacia el exterior del automóvil.

La albina bufó antes de girar en la esquina, ahora debían continuar hacia la frontera.

* * *

El "picnic", como todos le llamaban, se realizaría a unos kilómetros de la frontera con Austria, pero al contrario de lo que imaginaban, el lugar no estaba atiborrado de gente. Probablemente muchos llegarían al día siguiente, cuando se abriría la frontera para ellos. Quizá muchos desconfiaban de que algunos húngaros y un par de austríacos anduvieran diciendo que la frontera se abría. ¿Quién en su sano juicio pensaría que funcionaría? Julchen no parecía creerlo, pero Edwin se notaba muy confiado.

Al frenar y bajar del automóvil en el lugar que se les había indicado, Julchen se estiró y se soltó el cabello, ya no aguantaba tanto tiempo en un coche, sus músculos se tensionaron al estirarse, su cabello se meció en el viento. Era una tarde deliciosa, no hacía demasiado calor y parecía perfecto para comenzar a armar las tiendas. Edwin descargó el automóvil, dejando los bolsos juntos y apartando los fierros que servirían de base para las tiendas. Julchen estuvo a punto de decirle una pesadez a Edwin, cuando vio aparecer un flamante Aleko plateado nuevo por el sendero que llevaba hasta allí. El rubio levantó la cabeza al oír el motor ajeno y sonrió, alzando las manos para hacer señas a quien llegaba.

\- ¡Eh, Dan! – Saludó con entusiasmo.

El coche se detuvo junto al Trabant blanco y un alto húngaro de cabellos castaños atados en una coleta salió tras apagar el motor, trotando hacia ellos. Julchen desvió la mirada, Edwin se adelantó para saludarle con un apretón de manos.

\- Así que son de los primeros en llegar, Edwin. Me alegra mucho. – el húngaro hablaba en alemán; Julchen lo odiaba por ello, por ese acentito extranjero que inyectaba en su lengua materna.

\- Dan, no sabes cuánto he estado esperando este momento. Aunque parece que no mucha gente llegará. – El alemán señaló a su alrededor. Sólo un par de tiendas se alzaban en la hierba.

El castaño sonrió confiado y le palmeó el hombro al rubio.

\- Tranquilo. Los que no lleguen hoy, llegarán mañana antes de que se abra la frontera. – El húngaro pareció querer calmarle con su sonrisa, mas el gesto no alcanzó para Julchen. Al verla, el joven desvió la mirada, entristecido. Estaba tan bella como siempre.

La albina se apartó de la conversación y comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, pasando junto a las tiendas en las que otros alemanes bebían algo de cerveza. Julchen pasó de ellos. Pero unos pasos rápidos le seguían. Una mano firme le tomó el hombro.

\- Julchen… Julchen… Mírame, por favor. – La voz suave del húngaro le rogó. Pero ella no le hizo caso, con suerte se detuvo. – Julchen… - Continuó el castaño. – _Julia_.

La albina tragó saliva al escuchar su nombre de pila. Sus ojos rojos se dirigieron a su interlocutor, al fin reconociéndolo. Llevaba cinco años sin verle, pero estaba igual. Los mismos ojos verdes, el mismo cabello recogido… Sólo parecía que los años habían pasado por su barba; sí, una barba suave de tres días. El húngaro pareció aliviado cuando la pudo observar frente a frente, el cabello liso, blanco, ondeando en el viento; los ojos rojos como la sangre. Pero de pronto, el momento se rompió. La albina se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva, esperando alguna palabra.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quiere Daniel Héderváry de mí? – Desafiante, la alemana le miró a los ojos. Daniel tragó saliva.

\- Quería… Saber cómo estabas. Si te sientes bien, si te falta algo…

Julchen interrumpió, sacando su manojo de llaves de su pantalón y ofreciéndoselo al húngaro.

\- Las llaves de la casa. Las del Trabant se las tienes que pedir a Edwin. – Respondió a secas, intentando pasar por su lado. Pero Dan la retuvo; la volvió a tomar del brazo. Jul no pudo evitar suspirar. – Si te vas a poner a hablar de cosas de hace tantos años…

Daniel la hizo girar hacia él y la abrazó con fuerza. Su cuerpo era cálido, su aroma no había cambiado en nada. Pero Julchen no quería ese contacto. Sin embargo, se dejó abrazar, sin reaccionar.

\- Julchen. Quiero que seas feliz con tu familia. – Murmuró el húngaro. Julchen llegó a pensar que estaba soñando. – Y te agradezco por todo, por todo lo que me diste… A pesar de lo que sucedió, aún te quiero y de verdad quiero que seas feliz en Alemania.

La albina le empujó, rompiendo el abrazo.

\- No quiero nada de ti. Ya es suficiente con esto de la huida. Pero quiero que tengas claro que esto no significa que te he perdonado. Eso jamás. – Julchen escupió como un veneno sus palabras. Daniel no pudo dejar de impactarse con lo que la otra le decía. Tardó en articular una respuesta coherente.

\- Está bien. Tienes derecho a no perdonarme. – El húngaro bajó la mirada.

Julchen le dejó de pie allí; Dan no volvió a intentar detenerla.

* * *

Era de noche y en la frontera se sentía el silencio. Julchen se acurrucaba en su saco de dormir; podía escuchar los ronquidos de Edwin un poco más allá, en la otra tienda. Qué envidia. Ella también deseaba poder dormir como él, sin preocuparse de nada. Pero ella pensaba en los rusos, en los guardias de la frontera. Cualquiera podría venir y darles un tiro, acabando con el plan, con el picnic y con sus insignificantes vidas. Estaba oscuro, pero Julchen pudo reconocer una silueta al otro lado de la tienda, alguien se movía inseguro allí fuera. Tragó saliva, nerviosa. No tenía con qué defenderse. Pero un susurro le calmó. Alguien llamaba su nombre. Alguien demasiado conocido.

\- Julchen…

\- ¿Daniel? ¿Qué haces? Vete a dormir ya. – Murmuró de regreso.

El otro hizo caso omiso y abrió la tienda, metiendo la cabeza dentro.

\- No puedo dormir, Jul. – Susurró, una sonrisa en su rostro.

Julchen estuvo a punto de darle una patada en el rostro, de no ser porque el húngaro se le fue encima, casi recostándose sobre ella.

\- ¿¡Dan, qué mierda estás-!?

Daniel le cubrió la boca y le hizo señas de que se callara. La albina así lo hizo, y el húngaro apartó su mano.

\- Dan… ¿Qué pretendes? Casi me matas del susto y ahora te me vienes encima. ¿Qué diablos quieres? – La alemana lo tapizó en preguntas.

El castaño sólo movió la cabeza de lado a lado y sonrió.

\- Quería despedirme. Dudo que mañana pueda hacerlo. – La sonrisa del húngaro era suave, sus ojos verdes se perdían en la oscuridad de la noche.

\- Te convertiste en un marica desde que te fuiste con esa austríaca. – Bufó la alemana, ocultándose en el saco de dormir. Daniel se rio suavemente.

\- Julchen. No me fui con ninguna austríaca. Te tenía a ti esperando en casa, ¿de verdad crees que yo…?

\- Te vieron, Dan.

\- Pues vieron mal. – Sentenció, sus labios deteniéndose húmedos sobre los de la alemana, que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Ante su indecisión, Daniel le besó, sus labios húmedos causando revuelo en la albina, buscando una entrada a su boca. Julchen no tardó en darle la entrada que buscaba, cuando intentó respirar por la boca; Daniel se coló en ella, su lengua jugando al pasar con la de la albina, sujetándola por el cabello al acomodarla a su beso, para luego soltarla y dejarla jadeando intensamente. Jul quiso burlarse, pero las palabras no salían. Daniel tiraba de su camiseta antes de que pudiese respirar normalmente. Sus manos se colaron por debajo de su ropa y ella lo sentía en su vientre, subiendo por entre sus costillas y alcanzar sus senos. El húngaro se detuvo allí. Julchen le atrajo a un beso nuevo, hambriento de más; sus piernas luchaban por escapar del saco de dormir, y apenas lo logró, la situación dio un giro completo y la albina se alzó vencedora sobre el cuerpo del castaño, dejando de besarlo al tenerlo bajo ella, sus muslos reteniéndole contra el suelo.

Daniel no pudo evitar sonreír al verla de ese modo. Era igual a la primera vez, en Budapest tras beber bastante; Julchen dominando sobre él, sus muslos fuertes apretándolo a la cama, ahora al suelo. Los dedos pálidos de la chica se deslizaron sobre su torso, levantándole la camiseta y arrancándosela. Sus cabellos castaños se desordenaron sobre la tela del saco de dormir. Jul disfrutaba del momento, sus manos recorrieron el torso amado, sus uñas presionaban suavemente la piel cálida del húngaro. La voz del húngaro se levantó como un susurro que clamaba su nombre; la albina le mordió allí donde podía sentir un esbozo de costillas, subiendo luego a través de la piel sudorosa que se le ofrecía recorriéndole con su lengua. Daniel llevó sus manos al trasero de la chica, presionando suavemente. Julchen se removió, sintiendo el tacto sobre su ropa interior. El castaño desplazó su mano hacia el interior de la pequeña prenda blanca, encontrándose con su intimidad humedecida, caliente.

Julchen soltó un suspiro cuando sintió la mano del húngaro intentando jugar con su intimidad; rebelándose, se apartó del tacto del otro, bajando la cabeza hasta el borde del pantalón de Dan. Metió una mano por el borde, tanteando antes de que con la otra mano lograse liberarle de su prenda. El húngaro tragó saliva, su miembro se endurecía bajo su ropa interior; Julchen palpó su entrepierna, encontrándose con el miembro erecto del castaño. Una de sus uñas afiladas, por sobre la prenda, se desplazó desde la base hacia la punta, enviando ráfagas de placer a la zona lumbar del húngaro, que no podía dejar de estremecerse. Jul soltó una suave risita, deteniéndose en la punta y presionándole hacia abajo. Daniel estuvo a punto de gemir y perder la cabeza por un momento, pero ella le mantuvo en tensión. Introdujo sus dedos blancos en su ropa interior y la bajó algunos centímetros, dándose espacio para sacar el miembro duro de Dan al aire. Su mano se desplazó ahora sobre la longitud de la intimidad del húngaro, disfrutándola al tacto, subiendo y bajando lenta y tortuosamente. Dan echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose llevar al clímax por la mano hábil de la alemana. Pero ella aún no le permitiría la gloria. Era demasiado temprano para ello, y Julchen quería hacerle sufrir en el sexo.

Apartó su mano, el miembro endurecido y palpitante de Dan aún se alzaba en el aire; con una sonrisa seductora, la albina detuvo sus labios a sólo centímetros de la longitud del castaño, que podía sentirla respirar junto a él, su aliento ejercía presión en su miembro. Fue tímida al principio, como si no quisiese hacerlo, la humedad de su lengua se posó en aquel miembro expectante. Daniel la sintió como un calor, una humedad excitante, su corazón latía demasiado rápido en su pecho cuando la albina la deslizó hacia la base, deteniéndose casi donde se desordenaban los vellos castaños. Suspiró y succionó de lado. El húngaro tuvo que contener el gemido que ya casi se le escapaba de los labios, amarrándolo a sus cuerdas vocales. Julchen volvía a intentarlo, esta vez deslizando la lengua desde su base hacia la punta, sus labios deteniéndose en la cabeza y empujándole antes de separarse e introducir en su boca de golpe casi la mitad de la longitud del miembro erecto. Daniel sintió que su miembro se estremecía ante la humedad que la boca de la alemana le prodigaba, pero tan pronto como la chica le había engullido, le había sacado de su interior, relamiéndose los labios. Lo torturaría sólo un poco más. Ella también ansiaba sentir el placer.

Deslizando sus dedos a través de la longitud ya húmeda del húngaro, soltó un suspiro que a Daniel le pareció un regaño, como si estuviese cansada de liderar y quisiese cambiar turnos; lo intentó y movió sus manos desde el trasero ajeno a su intimidad, rozándole suavemente con las yemas de los dedos, recorriéndola. Julchen, traviesa, se alejó del alcance del húngaro para rozar con su intimidad, aún oculta tras la tela de su ropa interior, la longitud de la intimidad ajena. El roce cálido hizo a Daniel gemir bajito; Julchen sonrió en la oscuridad, reconociendo aquella sensación caliente y dura junto a su entrada. Comenzó a moverse más rápido, rozándole en todo momento. Daniel moría por entrar y desgarrarle el interior tras tantos años sin siquiera verla, sus manos intentaron desnudarla de su camiseta. Julchen le siguió el juego y se la quitó, dejando a la vista su vientre plano, sus brazos ejercitados, su sujetador, del cual el húngaro tironeó constantemente. Cuando la albina percibió que el castaño estaba demasiado excitado y su miembro estaba a punto de eyacular; se detuvo de golpe, torturándole más. Daniel soltó una queja en húngaro; Julchen soltó una carcajada sorda antes de coger su ropa interior y desplazarla hacia un lado, dejando su entrada lista para la penetración. Sin embargo, no dejó que el otro le ayudase y ella sola le cogió por el miembro, llevándoselo a la entrada como quien se lleva comida a la boca. Sonriendo triunfante, la albina dejó su peso caer en sus caderas, descendiendo sobre el miembro del húngaro, que no pudo evitar soltar un gemido que pareció ahogarse en la oscuridad y el silencio de la noche en la frontera. Julchen se acomodó a la sensación al alcanzar la base del miembro ajeno. Era tal y como lo recordaba, insoportablemente largo pero a su vez, deliciosamente ancho.

Tuvo que apoyarse en el torso del húngaro para elevarse, el castaño intentando quitarle el sujetador. La albina, con apenas tocarse el sujetador, lo soltó y se lo quitó, sus pechos medianos, aún juveniles, se alzaron en la oscuridad. Daniel los atrapó entre sus dedos, presionándolos con la misma fuerza que la albina ejercía en su miembro; ella subía y bajaba a un ritmo constante, provocándole y excitándole con sus uñas clavándosele en el torso. La alemana disfrutaba cada vez que el miembro del húngaro le rozaba aquella parte oculta de su interior, contenía la respiración cada vez que eso ocurría. Daniel lo sabía y aprovechaba el momento para mover su cadera y estrellar su miembro contra ese punto que la volvía loca.

* * *

\- ¿Julchen? – La voz del castaño sonaba perdida, adormilada y sobre todo, cansada. La albina sonrió al otro lado de la tienda, vestida y desayunada desde hacía unas horas, asomando luego la cabeza al interior de aquella tienda en la que el húngaro descansaba.

\- Daniel. – Respondió, con la misma sequedad de la tarde anterior. El castaño se sentó, la mitad de su cuerpo aún dentro del saco de dormir. – Deberías irte antes de que Ed despierte. O al menos vestirte.

El húngaro se sonrojó muy levemente, cogiendo su pantalón. Jul dejó caer la tela que cubría la entrada de la tienda y puso a calentar en la pequeña fogata un trozo de salchicha para el castaño.

* * *

\- ¡Jul! – Dan corría hacia ella, las piernas largas, el cabello agitándose en el viento.

Edwin sonrió cuando le vio detenerse, cansado.

\- Ed, las llaves. – Julchen meneó la cabeza, esperando que el rubio entregase las llaves del Trabant. Debió esperar a que Dan recuperase el aliento antes de entregarle las llaves.

\- En media hora. La orden ya llegó desde Budapest. – El joven soltó una carcajada, abrazándose al rubio, que le abrazó de regreso. Julchen sólo los observó, disimulando una sonrisa que acabó por escapársele en la mirada.

\- _Dankeschön._ – Suspiró la albina, estirando los brazos hacia lo alto. – Será mejor que tomemos los bolsos y empecemos a caminar, Edwin. – La chica se echó su bolso al hombro y comenzó a caminar, los botines levantando algo de polvo en aquel día de agosto.

Edwin, entusiasmado, corrió a coger su bolso, trotó de regreso y pasó por el lado de Daniel, que aún miraba a la albina caminar delante de él. Tras unos segundos, la chica se volteó hacia él con un ceño fruncido que parecía gritarle que se apresurara.

* * *

\- Tienen la orden de no disparar. – Susurró Dan, sentado a un lado del camino. Julchen le miraba con recelo, aún algo desconfiada. Edwin estaba echado en la hierba cuando lo prometido ocurrió cerca del puesto de guardias. El alambre cortado, algunos alemanes comenzaron a cruzar tentativamente hacia Austria. Serían tres horas, nada más.

\- Dan, creo que ya comenzaron. – La albina alzó una ceja, observando la reja ser traspasada por sus compatriotas, y luego volteándose al puesto de guardia. Los húngaros no se movían, no miraban ni oían a los alemanes que corrían. Sintió el impulso primitivo de echarse a correr.

Dan se removió a su lado y le agarró del pantalón.

\- Edwin. – Espetó el de ojos verdes al de ojos celestes. – Ve tú primero. Espera a Julchen un poco más allá, en el camino.

Sin decir nada, sospechándolo todo, el alemán se puso de pie, cogió su bolso y trotó por el camino, desviándose luego hacia la alambrada. Julchen le vio desaparecer entre la hierba, ya lejos.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – Ella bufó; él sonrió suavemente, sus ojos verdes brillando al sol.

\- Te buscaré. Apenas la frontera se abra y los rusos caigan; te buscaré. – Alzó un pequeño papel doblado, amarillento casi. – Ella te llevará de Viena a Berlín. Confía en mí.

Julchen meció sus cabellos blancos, su mirada carmesí posada en los ojos verde musgo. Carraspeó.

\- ¿Acaso es la austríaca con la que me engañaste?

Daniel soltó una carcajada que resonó entre la hierba, echándose hacia atrás, envolviéndose con las briznas verdes.

\- ¿Querrás decir tu prima? – El húngaro se carcajeó en el suelo, girando en la hierba, muriéndose de risa.

\- Mi… ¿Mi prima? – Julchen tragó saliva. No supo qué decir.

\- ¿No tenías una familia "Edelstein" en Austria? Me contacté con ellos, tu prima estará esperándote por ahí, en el primer pueblo austriaco que alcances; es toda una señorita, nada como tú. – Dan se volvió a sentar en la hierba, sacudiéndose algo de polvo de la camiseta. – Los ayudarán a volver a Alemania. Y no, no tuve nada con ella. Sólo me quedé en su casa un par de días para contarles de todo lo ocurrido. Estaba muy ansiosa por ayudarte.

Jul se tragó todo, los sentimientos, la "traición", todo había sido invención suya, de su mente. Y Dan le había dejado creer.

\- _Julia…_ \- Susurró Dan, desde abajo. – Te buscaré cuando todo esto acabe.

Su sonrisa fue lo último que vio antes de cargarse el bolso al hombro y echar a correr hacia la alambrada, los ojos empapados de lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas y se perdían entre la hierba húngara. Al menos en ningún momento dejó que el orgullo se le cayera del rostro frente a él.


End file.
